The Real Avengers
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: Tony and pepper become close friends and team up with the real avengers like in the comics soon. thor, war machine, iron man, spiderman, and a few others. pepperony in chapter 1 and throughout the story. tonyXpepper and RhodeyXOC Bad summary & im sorry!


Prologue  
>Those words kept racing all around in his head. "Your my favorite redhead." he had known Clint for years and Clint always had girls. Tony would get close but never found the one he wanted to actually date. He knew who his favorite redhead was, it wasn't rocket science to figure it out. She was always there for him through thick and thin. She was there in the temple of sacrifice when he found out his dad was still alive. He was a mess after he found out and she helped him get back to normal. It was Pepper.<p>

Chapter 1

No one's POV

Pepper followed Tony into the new armory. Rhodey was already there, and they would be too but Happy just had to pull a prank on Pepper. It was so bad it made her cry and I'm leaving it at that. When Tony saw that it made Pepper cry he was like a firecracker going off with no limit. Pepper was blushing under her cries because he was defending her like he always has. They loved each other very much and they didn't know that the other person had feelings for them. Pepper loved Tony and she didn't know he loved her back. Tony loved Pepper but he didn't know she loved him back either.

Peppers POV

how do I tell Tony I love him? Should just walk up to him and go ' hey Tony I love you very much and I hope u like me the same way' ya no I'm not going to do that. I need Britney's help. Badly. "Pepper, Pepper, PEPPER! Earth to Pepper!" Tony was standing in front of me waving his had fiercely in my face. "Sorry Tony, I was somewhere lost in lala land. I'm such a bad friend!" "You're not a bad friend and its ok Pep. What was wrong?" Tony asked very concerned. "Nothing I was just thinking about something?" "Can you tell me what it was?" he asked staring into my eyes while putting his hands on my shoulders. I was completely lost in his oceanic blue eyes and I started to stutter "ugh... Umm... I... Got to go, yeah I got to go see ya later!" and with that I left. I was running as fast as I could to Britney's house." Britney! Britney, Britney, Britney, Britney! BRITNEY WHERE R U?" I yelled banging as hard as I could... "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me! PEPPER!" I yelled hoping she heard me loud and clear. "Good golly why in the world are you yelling? Oh! I know if it's about Tony, you better get your butt in my house!" and when she said that I ran in her house while she smiled at me." Britney I need your help! Very badly!" "Umm ok Spill!" "Well u know how I really like Tony and all that mess but I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell him." I spilled. Surprisingly with not as much words as I wanted to but I think she got the jist of it." ok Pepper all u have to do is keep cool don't change your appearance or hair. Or anything else. Stay normal you. I'll do the research the planning and everything else you need to worry about. Just give it a little time. A month is the longest ill keep you waiting." " k, you are such a big help Britney! Ill see you later i have to go." " k bye Pepper!" i left to go home it was midnight already i was only at her house for five min though...

Tony POV

What in the world just happened? Pepper has never left me like that unless it was because of a boy she liked. No bad Tony! Pepper doesn't like me I mean seriously! Why would a girl like Pepper like a sloppy work-a-holic like me? I just need to drop the subject. But i love that redhead! Team iron man would be nothing without her! And if she was evil the world would be ruled by her! She sooo hot! I need help. Ugh. From Rhodes.. " hey Rhodey i need some advise." " hey man was sup?" he stopped reading his history textbook( what a surprise). "umm i like Pepper alot and i dont know how to express my feelings towards her. So wat should i do?" "dude! Go to Britney i know shes crazy hot but dont drool over my girlfriend! Shes amazing with this kinda stuff." "thanx. Thats a big help. I wanted to have help with a guy! Not my best friends girlfriend! No offense." "hey watch it! I know nothing. But Britney does. Shes Pepper's best friend!" "thanx man!"  
>I ran out of the armory leaving Rhodes with his studies. I looked at my watch and i couldnt believe wat the time was! It was half past midnight! So i turned around and started running back towards the armory to get Rhodey. His mom was gonna kill us. But oh well. Itll be worth it! Well Tony Stark signing off from his own thoughts!<p>

The next day at the tomorrow academy

It was everyones free period(well the gangs) and Pepper was up on the roof crying becuase someone broke into her locker and put bleach all in it... It only got on her favorite jacket and everything in her purse. Tony was heading up to the roof alone. Becuase Rhodey and Britney were debating with the social studies teacher about social studies. Tony was glad it was just him. With Pepper. Alone. He got up to the roof and saw Pepper crying very hard. He got angry that someone made her cry and he was gonna make them pay for it. He approached her very she heard him she immediately sprang into his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck and he held onto her very strong but tenderly to make her feel safe. And she felt like no one could hurt her in his finally spoke," Pepper, what happend?" *sniffle* " someone put bleach all over everything in my locker and everything is ruined!" she cried more. "Pepper im so sorry! I swear ill find out who did this to your stuff and they will hate that they ever messed with you." "thanx Tony!" she started to feel better and they sat down and watched the burds and clouds and such.

Later with Rhodey and Britney

"hey Rhodey." Britney said in a honeysweet vioce while curled up against him."wassup?" "who does Tony like?" "Tony likes Pepper. He just doesnt know how to express his feelings." "thanx Rhodey!" "why did you need to know?" "because When Pepper ran away from yall, she ran straight to my house, and told me she was madly in love with Tony she just didnt know how to tell him." "thats great!" Rhodey said with a devious smile. Britney just continued to watch the stars as did Rhodey wen he got done smiling.

Tonys POV

Me and Pepper are walking back to the armory... *my pod beebs* dang it! Another iron man call. Me and Pepper start running as fast as we can. We get there and we see the Dark Knight and Maggia members destroying the city along with KillerShrike and Unicorn. I hate those guys. I put my new and improved armor on and leave. "Tony! It looks like Count Nafaria wants something to do with Hawk Eye and Black Widow. Im not sure what though. Im looking it up now. Ooh! I know wy! Nooooo! It just blocked me out! Is that even possible?" "yes considering you're only on the FBI computer hacking system!" Tony sounded irritaded. He didnt like messing with Dark Knight. After the fight Tony and Pepper were talking in the armory. "What do you think Nafaria wanted with Hawkeye and the Black Widow?" Pepper was curious. "i have no clue... But hawkeye told me when him and her stole the chip from me and hammer got it. That his brother had gotten in a big deed with Nafaria and Nafaria wouldnt release him untill he paid it off. Maybe he was just trying to get his brother back." "maybe. Poor clint and clints brother." "well its a good thing clint got his brother back and Nafaria is now behind a ten foot metal box in solitary confinement thanx to iron man!" Tony said proud of him self. "yeah yeah im leaving becuase im starving!" Pepper said walking out of the armory with Tony coming with her. All was great grand and wonderful until Pepper fell. Pepper fell on top of Tony. They were like that staring into each others eyes for at least ten min. Then Tony rolled Pepper over onto her back supporting himself by his arms. He the felt Pepper's arms snaking around his neck. They both leaned in and kissed not so hot at first. But Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist and pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist with him holding her up. The kiss got hotter and was heating up fast. Pepper had to get some air so they parted and Tony sighed very very upset. That made Pepper upset too. "sorry i stopped." Pepper frowned as she said it."its cool. And Pepper," Tony paused looking into her eyes,"i love you." Tony said it so smoothly it mad Pepper melted at the smoothness."i love you too Tony." Pepper said giving him a quick peck again. "we have to tell Rhodey." Tony said. "and Britney!" Pepper almost yelled."but first i need to ask you something, PepperPotts, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Pepper yelled. They walked outside to go find Rhodey and Britney with their hands intertwined together.

**Hey every one sorry about spelling and grammar but I hope you liked my story. First story ive ever wrote so no flames! Please click on the review button and review my story! Thanx ill post soon if yall think my story is good! I need at least 10 positive reviews!**


End file.
